


sundaes are fundays

by birthdayblur



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Pining, a soft serve-ing of fluff, minhyun has selective hearing, that devolves into a mess of puns and innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdayblur/pseuds/birthdayblur
Summary: Minhyun’s closing the ice cream store up for the night, but then a cute guy appears who’s determined to sample every single flavour available.Including Minhyun.





	sundaes are fundays

**Author's Note:**

> _seongwu would like to inform you that gary and spongebob live together in a pineapple under the sea at 124 conch street, Bikini Bottom_

There’s a guy who comes occasionally to the ice cream store where Minhyun works at near his college.

He’s not a regular, but Minhyun’s seen him enough times to figure out that even though he’s not perfect, he’s definitely his type. He always wears a snapback, a look which Minhyun hates because it reminds him of the rowdy teenagers who frequent the store. And when he’s here with his friends, he always talks about staying up late because of bikinis and bottoms, so Minhyun knows that he has a preference for girls.

But even so, whenever he comes around, Minhyun finds himself suppressing laughter because of how funny he is. And it also doesn’t help that this guy’s a natural flirt, like when his eyes crinkle every time they accidentally make eye contact, or the lingering of their fingers as Minhyun hands him his change, making his heart do somersaults.

However working in customer service has taught Minhyun the art of separating his expressions from his emotions. So whenever he hears the chime of the bell from above the door, and looks up to see the cutest smile, and the cutest button nose, always surrounded by a group of friends, he tells himself that this guy will always remain who he is, and nothing more. A guy.  

 

/

 

“I still think that you and Woojin are lying. How is it possible that you _both_ have exams when you study different things and college only started a week ago?” Minhyun broods into his phone. He’s alone in the ice cream store on a Sunday night, having taken the night shift for his two younger coworkers.

“Hyung,” Daehwi answers, his tone firm. “I told you my lecturer’s weird. You’ve been in college longer than I have, you must’ve had weird classes before.”

“Yeah, I still do… okay, I believe you. Just make sure to drink plenty of water and go to sleep before midnight. But Woojin? Studying? I swear it seemed like he’d never written anything before in his life when I asked him to chalk the flavour of the day,” Minhyun recalls, rubbing out said chalkboard in preparation for closing time.

“Well he definitely _does_ know how to write, since Woojin’s been spending the past week scribbling down weird pick up lines for that creepy winking boy we met last week at orientation. He went from complaining that I asked him along, to saying I was his favourite dongsaeng in the whole wide world. It was unsettling.”

“Then I guess I have to agree with him since _you’re_ my favourite dongsaeng in the whole wide world,” Minhyun laughs, the clear sound clashing with the scraping of chairs against tiles, as he lifts them up on the tables. Then he lowers his voice. “You’re my favourite dongsaeng who does everything I ask of him to the best of his abilities.”

Daehwi’s silent for a few moments. “Are you still obsessed with this Ong Seongwu guy, hyung? I wish I never asked you what was wrong, because you’ve been complaining about his horrible work ethic for days, and you don’t even know what he looks like. Even if he doesn’t answer his emails, you’re going to see him in business class on Wednesday anyway, so you can talk about your group assignment then.”

Minhyun sighs. “But I want to get started on it at the very least, so we can work more on it in class. I thought you chose computer science, don’t you have magical tech powers or something?”

“That’s like... a wizard. How am I supposed to find out everything about a person from just their name?” Daehwi huffs, sounding increasingly annoyed.

“I don’t know. Do kids still use Facebook?”

“Well you can, if you’re from the _ice_ age. Anyway, are you already packing up? What if another customer comes in?”

“I’ve worked here for years,” Minhyun explains, starting to put lids on the ice creams canisters in the display cabinet. “The Sunday night shift never has customers, so I don’t know why we stay open even when there aren’t any classes on at college.”

“That may be so, but Murphy’s Law, hyung. Whatever can happen, will hap-”

The bell over the doorway suddenly rings, causing Minhyun to jump in surprise and drop his phone on the ground. He scrunches his face in displeasure, willing himself into some sort of state appropriate for customer service so he can give the cheeriest of welcomes. But when he turns around to face the door, he ends up receiving one instead.

“Hi! I’m Ong Seongwu.”

Minhyun doesn’t register the full name, still feeling jittery from the shock, and now feeling even more startled at the familiar face, especially since he’s realised that he’s come in without his usual posse and they’re alone in the store together.

“Hi!” Minhyun forces out cheerfully, despite the churning of his insides. “How am I tonight? I mean- how are you tonight?”

The guy, who he now knows is Seongwu, lifts an eyebrow attractively. “I’m doing alright, the weather’s warm, and I was feeling like tasting something a little sweet so,” Seongwu pauses, “how about you?”

“Oh, um,” Minhyun stutters, unsure how to respond to what he’s definitely misinterpreting as flirting. He decides to fall back into customer service mode. “I’m doing fine. How can I help you? Which ice cream flavour would you like?”

“Ice cream flavour? Oh…” Seongwu trails off, staring at the multitude of options in the cabinet. “I didn’t realise there were so many. Usually I get the flavour of the day, but it seems like the board’s been rubbed out.”

“Well Scoop Loop has exactly fifty-two flavours to accomodate for the tastes of all our customers,” Minhyun recites, talking way too fast, and way too chipper for eleven o’clock at night. “I recommend the midnight cookies and cream if you’re having trouble deciding. That’s my favourite, it’s dark chocolate with fudge swirls, and it’s really good.”

Seongwu laughs, and says something under his breath which Minhyun is mishearing as the word ‘ _cute’,_ and then asks, “Do you still do samples at this hour?”

He takes a moment to reply, wondering if he should tell Seongwu that it’s nearing closing time. But now that he’s having an actual conversation with the previously nameless snapback guy, one that isn’t just ‘ _That’ll be 5.99!’_ , he doesn’t want to say goodbye just yet. “Yep, we do! Which would you like to try?”

“Well… how about honey salted caramel?”

Minhyun grabs a small, garishly-coloured plastic spoon from the top of the display cabinet, and reaches inside to scoop a small amount, heart doing a flip when their fingers brush as he hands it over. “Here you go.”

Seongwu contemplates the flavour for a while, before pointing at another one in the cabinet. “Could I try that one? The one at the back?”

He obliges, scooping up another sample. “This one’s coconut ice cream with dulce de leche caramel swirls. It’s one of our newer flavours.”

Seongwu sucks on the spoon through his smile. “Wow, you’ve memorised everything haven’t you? That’s great, I bet you’re really good at studying.”

“I guess?” Minhyun says, unsure how to respond, his eyes wandering to the fluorescent plastic between the other’s lips. “But it’s my job to know what’s in these.”

“Well it means you’re reliable, so that’s good.” Seongwu dumps the spoons into the small metal bucket labelled ‘ _Used Spoons’,_ and Minhyun’s expression falls a little when he realises that he has to change the plastic bag again afterwards. “Can I have a bit of the... dul… chay...”

“Dulce de leche tastes exactly the same as the one before, minus the coconut, but okay,” Minhyun absentmindedly interrupts, grabbing another spoon. “I mean- sure! Just let me know if you want to try anymore flavours, I’d be happy to help.”

The look Seongwu gives him next slightly unnerves him. “Great.”

For the next twenty minutes, Minhyun’s disposition change from eager to please, to very slightly annoyed. It feels like he’s been transported into one of those cooking shows, except there’s no cooking, only judging, and perhaps he wants to punch the cute judge just a little in the face.

He swears he’s already scooped up half the flavours, Seongwu taking his sweet, sweet time to carefully deliberate over each one, only to end up asking for another. Every mispronunciation of the name, every added spoon to the growing pile in the bucket, wears down his resolve even further, and he’s on the brink of just shoving the spoon into Seongwu’s mouth instead of handing them over politely. If not for finding the way Seongwu reacts to every sample pretty funny, and definitely endearing, he would’ve forced him out long ago.

“The one next to the rocky road, the bourbon prey-”

“-praline pecan,” Minhyun finishes. “It has a really strong bourbon flavour, so if you’re not a fan of alcohol, you might not like it.”

“That’s okay,” Seongwu says, taking the sample from him. “I can handle my alcohol, I actually- oh. Oh god. Wait. Oh god. Oh no, I’m seeing double, I think I’m getting drunk already.”

Minhyun laughs at the exaggerated way Seongwu’s waving his hand in front of his face. “Well I did warn you.”

“Scoop Loop guy, your manager needs to hear about this, I refuse to show up to class hungover. Manager!” Seongwu calls out to the store room, finishing up the last of his ice cream on the spoon. “Your ice cream’s A-okay, but your employee’s trying to get me drunk!”

“There’s no one back there, it’s only me,” Minhyun chuckles. “My manager left hours ago.”

Seongwu stops his waving, turning back to give him a blinding smile that makes Minhyun’s heart stop. “I figured. Or you wouldn’t be letting me try all these flavours, would you?”

Minhyun blinks, surveying the smug look on his face. But then Seongwu breaks his gaze, pointing at an ice cream near the front of the cabinet. “What’s that one?”

“It’s sticky date pudding. A caramel ice cream with toffee swirls, plus pieces of date fudge.”

“Then,” Seongwu says, each word hanging in the air. “I’ll get a date, please.”

Minhyun opens his mouth slightly, and then closes it, his chest and cheeks flushed with heat, and his body tingling all over. Seongwu’s forwardness leaves nothing for interpretation, but flustered, he tries to clarify anyway. “You mean the sticky date pudding flavour?”

“No,” Seongwu says playfully. “I meant exactly what I said. A date.”

“Oh.”

No more is exchanged over the next few moments, and Minhyun can feel himself being swayed by the other’s confidence. But the words are too sudden, and he’s too stunned, so he starts giggling, and he doesn’t know what his reaction must look like to the other guy, because now that he’s started, he can’t stop.

After a while, he realises that he should probably say yes. Seongwu’s still looking at him with a smile on his face, though a little faltered compared to before, and he’s starting to feel a little bad that he’d left him hanging for so long.

Before he can make a sound, however, Seongwu interrupts. “Wait. Uh, because that’s what I came here for. A date… for when we should meet up for that business assignment.”

_Huh?_

“Yeah, I thought my face, no, um, _name_ , wasn’t the type to be easily forgotten, but I guess not,” Seongwu mumbles, avoiding eye contact.

“What do you mean? I’ve definitely seen you before,” Minhyun begins, confused, but then he starts to connect the dots. “Ah. Seongwu. Ong Seongwu. Seongwu.”

“So you _do_ recognise me? Hwang Minhyun, that’s you right?” Seongwu’s eyes meet his again, crinkling familiarly, making him feel light-headed. “I’m pretty sure that’s you. Tall, cute, too nice to strangers for his own good. Works at the ice cream shop. You see, I couldn’t find him on Facebook so I’m working off what Daehwi described to me, but it fits you perfectly. Especially the cute part.”

Minhyun glances away, embarrassed, knowing now that Seongwu definitely _is_ flirting with him. And somehow, the nameless cute guy, and the faceless Ong Seongwu, are one and the same. He’s never been apt with technology, but Daehwi definitely is, and somewhere along the line he must’ve directed Seongwu here, and- wait, does Daehwi or Woojin even have an exam?

“You should’ve just replied to my emails,” Minhyun mutters.

“Emails?” Seongwu looks genuinely surprised. “I thought everybody used Facebook these days.”

Shyness forgotten, Minhyun lights up in agreement. “Right! That’s what I said, but Daehwi said I was from the Ice Age and-” Minhyun coughs, feeling the heat rush back to his face when Seongwu’s eyes begin crinkling again. “You didn’t have to come all the way here though.”

“Well, that’s because I was in the mood for something sweet, so,” Seongwu leans forward, placing one forearm on top of the display cabinet, as if he had never faltered in the first place. “Just give me one date… scoop, please.”

Minhyun’s heart flutters against his will, and he kicks himself inwardly, knowing that there’s plenty to be mad about. Like the fact that he’s been agonising over this group assignment for the past week, and that he’s been wasting precious study time to serve Seongwu samples of flavours he isn’t even going to buy. And he doesn’t even want to _think_ about the bad pun on the word date. There’s plenty to be mad about, but for some reason, he can’t seem to blow up. “You didn’t even try that one though.”

“What can I say?” Seongwu shrugs his shoulders. “I’m just in the mood for dates. Same for you, Minhyun-ssi?”

“I-” Minhyun flusters, the pun and the proximity starting to get to him. “It’s not date flavour. It’s sticky date pudding.”

“Then I’m all up for a _sticky_ date, _pudding_ ,” Seongwu enunciates, suggestively.

Despite the insinuation, Minhyun starts laughing. “That’s just- okay, alright. I’m working tomorrow night, but there shouldn’t be too many people around so you can swing by. But we’re _only_ doing our business assignment.”

“Right,” Seongwu says, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that makes Minhyun’s insides squirm. “I’d love to do some _business_ in the ice cream shop. What was that flavour you liked? Midnight cookies and cream? Let’s do it. Midnight, I scream- oh sorry, ice _cream_.”

It takes all Minhyun has to not break the mood and start giggling, both amused, impressed and slightly turned on by the extent of Seongwu’s creativity. “No thanks, I’ve probably eaten enough ice cream in this lifetime. But how does dinner sound?”

“I think there’s not enough ice cream in this world to- oh.” Seongwu looks surprised. “Is that a date?”

“Maybe you’ll find out tomorrow,” Minhyun says, attempting to flirt back. He cringes at himself, and decides to finally roll Seongwu’s sticky date pudding ice cream onto a cone to avoid making eye contact. “Uh, here you go, that’d be 5.99.”

Thankfully, Seongwu seems distracted enough to not realise his slight failure. “Great! I’ve never had this flavour before, is it good?”

“It seems you have a preference for caramel, so I’m sure that you’d like this one. Unless,” Minhyun pauses, watching how Seongwu’s face scrunches up as soon as he has a taste. “You hate dates.”

“N-no!” Seongwu sputters, making a show of eating the ice cream, though his face tells him otherwise. “I _love_ dates. Dates are my passion. My life. I’d never pass up a date from you. Minhyun-ssi, would you like to share this date with me?”

Minhyun shakes his head to stop himself from laughing, lidding up the final few ice creams. “You spent all that time deliberating over which ice cream to choose, so I’m sure you wouldn’t want it all to go to waste.”

“Okay,” Seongwu sulks, continuing to chomp away at the ice cream, which Minhyun finds a little endearing, considering that if he was in his position, he would’ve licked at it in a more suggestive way. “But I promise you, I’m an expert at dates.”

“I believe you,” Minhyun assures, walking towards the storeroom to get his stuff now that he’s finished cleaning up. He belatedly realises that he could’ve replied with something more witty.

When he comes back with his bag, the first thing he notices is that Seongwu’s ice cream is gone. “Are you trying to trick me into thinking you’ve finished it already?” Minhyun says, checking the used spoons metal bucket, and sure enough, the ice cream’s in there. Sighing, he proceeds to tie up the plastic bag. “If I was you, I would’ve hidden it somewhere else and thrown it away later.”

“My creativity’s a little exhausted from all those pick up lines,” Seongwu admits, shuffling his feet. “No one’s reacted this well to them before.”

“Really? Then they’re missing out,” Minhyun smiles. He takes a final look around. “I think that’s everything by the way. We can go now, it’s way past closing time.”  

“Oh right. I’ll leave first then, class tomorrow and all.” Seongwu flashes a grin and walks to the door, not realising Minhyun's suggestion to leave together.

“Ah- see you tomorrow!” Minhyun calls out, a little regretfully.  

“Yeah, have a great night!” Seongwu answers back, the ringing of the bell accompanied by a rush of cool air.

Minhyun lets out an unbelieving laugh over everything that's just transpired, missing Seongwu already. He really needs to learn how to flirt.

 

/

 

“Are you sure these are good, Woojin?” Minhyun asks, biting his bottom lip nervously at the words he’s been trying to memorise the whole of his shift.

“Trust me, hyung. I’ve spent time painstakingly crafting these. You’re lucky that my exam just so happened to be pushed back another few weeks,” Woojin boasts through the phone. “Anyway, he still hasn’t come in yet?”

Minhyun looks up at all the chairs on the tables, and down at the ice creams now lidded. “No, I’ve packed everything up already, but still no sign. I should’ve gotten his number or something.”

“It’s okay hyung, from what you were telling me he sounded pretty whipped- hey, I can use that one! Ice whipped cream or, hang on-”

Suddenly Minhyun hears the bell ring and he quickly ends the call. Seongwu’s standing at the entrance, breathless, panting at the ground, and Minhyun can’t believe he finds even the dramatic way he holds his chest hot. His attention is brought to his hand, which is looking rather nice all tensed up.

“I’m so sorry for being late, give me a second,” Seongwu gasps, in a way that shouldn’t be sounding attractive at all, but still somehow does.

“I’ll have to ask you to leave, we’re closed,” Minhyun teases, with practiced confidence.

“Wha-ta-” Seongwu sputters, before looking up and taking in Minhyun’s smirk. His tone changes to sensual in a heartbeat. “Well I can’t leave just yet. I’m searching for the guy who was here yesterday. He’s tall, cute, also happening to fit the description of an ice cream cone I had, but the thing is, I’d like to give only one of them a lick.”

Minhyun swallows, not expecting Seongwu to come on so strongly right off the bat. “We should discuss our business assignment first.”

“First?” Seongwu smiles, and when Minhyun only returns it, it turns into a grin. “Actually, when I couldn’t contact you, I got started on the assignment myself, so tonight, I really came here just to see you.”

Minhyun forces a silent moment of meditation, calming his racing heart down, and then starts at what he’s memorised, voice as even as possible. “Is that so? Then since you’ve come all the way here tonight, which flavour would you like to try?”

Seongwu raises an eyebrow, and then looks down at the canisters in the display cabinet, now all covered. “I’d love to, but I can’t really see any of the flavours, so…”

Minhyun strolls out from behind the counter, fingernails digging into his palm to keep a straight face. “Really, there’s nothing at all?”

“Yeah,” Seongwu says, looking confused. “And you just walked away from the ice cream so I’m not sure how I can choose. Unless you’re expecting me to remember all the flavours from yesterday, in which case I’m sorry to let you down, but that’s something only you’re good at.”

Minhyun laughs, feeling slightly more at ease. “Then if you’re having trouble deciding, I'll give you my recommendation.” Seongwu doesn’t move from the display cabinet, watching as Minhyun walks up to the light switch and turns it off, plunging the store into dimness, illuminated only by the streetlight outside. “What I would choose, is to have a scoop of you, Ong Seongwu.”

Seongwu’s eyes widen, and Minhyun notices him brace himself against the display cabinet. “We may have a problem,” Seongwu says, his eyes flickering down to Minhyun’s lips. “Because I’ve just decided which flavour I want to try, and my choice doesn’t seem to align with yours.”

The space between them is now only a breath's length, and Minhyun wets his lips nervously, causing the other’s eyes to flutter shut. “That was quick,” he whispers, “You decided a lot faster than the guy who was here yesterday. He was tall, cute, made puns about dates. But he was also _so_ indecisive, and he didn’t even finish what he started. I still can’t believe it, how _dairy._ ”

Leaning in, he softly brushes his lips against the other’s, exploring the soft contours, before pressing in further. Seongwu’s lips part, and Minhyun’s hand travels upwards under the snapback to knot in his hair, but then he hears a strange noise. Slightly frowning, he pauses, then continues, pushing his tongue forward, but it’s only met by a wall of teeth.

Then he hears what definitely is a giggle.

Opening his eyes, Seongwu’s features are crinkled up, mouth spread into a grin. At the loss of warmth, Seongwu’s eyes unscrunch, and they stare at each other for a whole second, before breaking out into full-blown laughter.  

“That pun was amazing,” Seongwu declares through his giggling. “You’re a lot better at it than I am.”

“Thank you, I came up with it myself,” Minhyun laughs, the sound echoing around the room until his lungs are all emptied out. He takes a deep breath, and then starts to lean in again. “But what am I better than you at? At this?”

This time a smirk only comes over Seongwu's face, and the unexpected burst of confidence makes Minhyun hesitate. And so in the next moment he finds himself being spun around, his back arching over the sudden coldness of the display cabinet, and then he freezes. Because the way Seongwu kisses is hot, smouldering, slow, making Minhyun’s knees almost buckle, and eliciting too many moans, the contrasting sensations causing every part of his body to tingle.

Then Seongwu moves downwards, placing burning wet kisses along the column of his neck. Missing the slide of the other’s tongue already, Minhyun gasps, “Is it weird to wish they made warm ice cream?”

“I’m not sure,” Seongwu murmurs, sucking at a sensitive spot on his skin which makes his entire body shiver, before calming the mark with a slow exhale of his breath. “Warm ice cream is like soft pudding. But I prefer the other version, the one that crumbles under my touch, with the sticky, not so much the date.”

Minhyun tenses, having stopped listening at the first half of the sentence. “No. No, ice cream and soft pudding are two very different desserts. You don’t talk about them interchangeably. That’s not right.”

“Uh," Seongwu questions, pulling back. "I’m sorry?” 

Minhyun winces. “I mean- argh, I’m just very particular about these things. It’s dumb, nevermind.”

“No, I respect your dessert… philosophy. I should’ve realised, I mean, I’m pretty much an ice cream connoisseur now,” Seongwu remarks, stepping forward. Then he lowers his voice. “And I found it pretty sexy how you described all those flavours before. I like it when you’re particular.”

Minhyun melts into another one of Seongwu’s kisses, fingers tangling in his hair. But then he slips out, sideways, mind much clearer than before. “I’m really, really sorry, but I realised that it’s actually rather late now. I need to prepare for class tomorrow so I think I’m going to head home.”

Seongwu stares at him, mouth starting to fall open, and Minhyun finds himself worrying if he really did ruin everything this time. But the only thing that comes out from the other is a chuckle. “Of course, I’ll see you when we finally have that dinner. And don’t eat too much lunch, it’ll be pretty filling, since you’ll be having another meal,” Seongwu gestures to himself, “right here.”

Minhyun laughs. “That sounds great, but we still have to finish our business assignment. And no, not _business_ business. We’ll get full marks, I’ll make sure of it.”

Seongwu raises an eyebrow and nods slowly. “Okay, so no funny business. Gotcha.”

“And we should exchange numbers. But I’d appreciate it if you didn’t message me between twelve and eight A.M,” Minhyun adds, walking around the counter to get his phone. “There’s a sleep schedule I’m trying to uphold, which is kind of ruined now, but I hope you understand.”

“Right,” Seongwu chuckles. “Well it’ll be good for me too, since last week I got a fever from staying up late too often.” At the stunned look on Minhyun's face he adds, “Oh god, no, from working through my TV show theories, not because of anything else, what were _you_ thinking?”

He flushes in embarrassment, walking over to hold the door open with a chime of the bell. “Nothing. Really.”

They head out into the cool summer air, and Minhyun finishes padlocking the door. When he turns around, he notices only one car in the parking lot, his own. “Uh, Seongwu-ssi?” he calls out, looking for him in the darkness. “How did you get here?”

“I biked here of course.” There’s a rhythmic sound of metal, and Minhyun expects a motorbike, but Seongwu only emerges with a normal bicycle. “I live about ten minutes from here.”

“Oh. I see. Well I’ll give you a ride then, I think your bike can fit in my car.”

Seongwu smirks. “Smooth, when you said you wanted to head home, I didn’t think you meant _my_ home. You’re really good at this push-and-pull thing, aren’t you?”

Minhyun blinks, unsure if he should correct his misinterpretation, or just play along, but then Seongwu’s expression turns apologetic. “Um, I mean… I’ll push my bike, and you pull it?”

“Okay…” Minhyun says, helping Seongwu carry the bike into the back of his car, suddenly feeling self-conscious now that they’re no longer in the store. The air between them feels even more awkward once they’ve settled at the front of the car, the previous flow of their conversation lost. “I’ll put on some music,” he announces, mostly to himself.

He starts the car, letting the first few notes ease his heartbeat. As they pull out of the lot, and the crooning of Hyukoh begins, Seongwu pipes up, “Oh! _A Little Girl_ , it’s one of my favourites.”

“Really?” Minhyun asks, surprised. “It’s one of my favourites too.”

They both sing along as Minhyun follows the GPS, going through the medley of songs which Seongwu somehow also knows the lyrics to. Seongwu makes the perfect duet partner, unlike Daehwi who always asks if he can change it to something English, or Woojin who just ends up screaming the lyrics, totally ruining the mood. Seongwu’s voice is rich and melodious, a perfect accompaniment to his own, and to the dark, carless streets they traverse as he navigates through suburbia.

They pull up outside an unassuming low-rise house, and Minhyun tries to think of something witty to say as goodbye. He doesn’t have to think too long, however, when Seongwu gets a text message.

“Yes! Daniel got the recorder to work.”

“What recorder?” Minhyun asks.

“For the new Spongebob episode that aired today! Mondays are Bikini Bottom days and we always get ice cream to watch the episode live while it airs in America.”

“That’s why you were late,” Minhyun realises, letting out a small laugh. “And that’s why I always hear you and your friends talking about bikinis and bottoms.”

“You heard our conversations? Wow, we should tone it down when we’re in public,” Seongwu muses, opening the car door. “Well I’ll call you! After 8am.”

Minhyun waves awkwardly as Seongwu goes around to pull out his bike, and then sits there in silence. He resets his GPS to his apartment block, then checks his mirrors and adjusts his seat again. Moving to turn up the volume of the music, he’s suddenly interrupted by a knocking sound near his head.

“Hey,” Seongwu breathes out, smiling shyly as Minhyun rolls down the window. “I hope you don’t think this is strange or anything, but I, uh, felt like I shouldn’t just leave so, um. Can I kiss you?”

Minhyun stares at him for a moment, then glances down at Seongwu’s lips and mumbles an _okay._ As Seongwu tentatively places a hand on his neck, tilting his head slightly for a better angle, Minhyun suddenly thinks of the perfect witty thing to say.

“Wait, come inside. Even though there’s no cars, you shouldn’t be standing out there, right in the middle of the _rocky road_.”

Face inches away, surprise comes over Seongwu’s face, and he begins to snicker, pressing his forehead against Minhyun's as he tries to subdue his laughter.

“I’ll take that as an invitation then,” Seongwu says after a while, along with the sound of the car door unlocking.

He slips in, straddling him, and then bends down to give him a taste.

 

//

 

 **seongwu** [11.31 pm]  
you put the hot in hot fudge sundae.  
i must be made of pecan pralines cus i’m NUTS for u.  
you can’t spell ice cream without M-E.

 **minhyun** [11.55 pm]  
i scream you scream  
we all scream  
because we’re married.  
why are you sending me all these coney pick up lines, seongwu.

 **seongwu** [11.57 pm]  
can i double stuff ur ice cream sandwich.  
is it hot in here or is it just u, cus im melting.  
everytime i see u i feel my cream getting whipped, my spoon getting licked, my banana getting split.

 **minhyun** [12.03 am]  
you hung out with woojin during your lunch break didn’t you.  
i’m sorry i was busy, but i told you that he has an exam to study for.

 **seongwu** [12.05 am]  
why r u still at work when im at home then.  
i said we should chill out :(  
u never let me msg u after midnight when we were dating.  
but its midnight now </3

 **minhyun** [12.06 am]  
well ~ <3

 **seongwu** [12.06 am]  
oh.  
wait thats u at the door right.  
if not  
bury me in the ground i dont want to be cream-ated.

 **minhyun** [12.07 am]  
don’t worry you'll live another day.  
because i’m having midnight cravings.  
;)

 

/

 

 **seongwu** [1.32 am]  
hoo i didnt know chilling out could be so hot

 **minhyun** [ _seen at 8.01 am_ ]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cr: google (for seongwu's pickup lines at the end)
> 
> there's so many puns and innuendos in this, i hope most of them came across! this actually evolved a lot from my initial tweet about writing a punny fic, as soon as i started building some sort of plot. but really, the true takeaway is that im a sucker for minhyun being a little dumb <3 thanks for reading! xx
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. send love to this amazing [moodboard](https://twitter.com/seongwusenpai/status/1028643846727430144?s=21) !


End file.
